The Last Time
by Nierx
Summary: What's Your Real Name sequel. Oneshot. "Mello visited Near often. It was so easy, really." NearMello yaoi.


The Last Time

* * *

Mello visited Near often. It was so easy, really. A flyer advertising a circus was taped outside Near's window and the next day, Mello would sneak in, window unlocked, cameras turned off, other SPK members banished from headquarters.

Sometimes, they would talk about the "good old days" of the Wammy House. Sometimes, Mello cooked, Near even knowing how to bake slice-and-bake cookies ("you just slice them and toss 'em in the oven, Near! And your number one!" "Sorry, Mihael.")

Most of the time, they made out which, boldly a few visits later, turned into making love. Mello loved the soft moans and screams of Near, always acting like it was the first time. Near loved the afterword, where Mello always without fail said, "I love you, Nate."

It was the only time where they were themselves. Mello let down his "tough-guy" façade. Near showed emotion. They were Mihael and Nate, made for each other.

The last time was January 1st. New Year's Day, 2010.

The last time Near saw Mello alive. Mello already had his plan in place.

* * *

It was the same schedule as usual. The flyer, the empty hallways. Mello entered through the window sopping wet, December 31, 2009.

"You should come through the door sometime, Mihael," Near said causally without looking up, from the floor, playing with toy trains.

"Next time, Nate." Mello's boots hit the ground with a thud. He pulled back the hood on his red coat and shook his hair out, smirking.

"You always say that," Near said sulkily, as Mello gave him a hug from behind, gloved hands sneaking down Near's pants.

"More time for that later." Near pulled Mello's hand out of his pants and walked towards the kitchen. Mello followed.

"So, what do you want tonight?" Mello asked, being dragged by his right hand which was in the hand of a very determined boy dressed in white.

"Whatever you like," Near said.

Mello sighed. It was always like this. Mello scrounged through the cupboards, finding them well-stocked. "Let's see here," he muttered, abandoning them in favor of the fridge. There were two steaks in the meat bin, ready and waiting to be cooked.

"We'll have steak," Mello said cheerfully, holding up the packages, "And baked potatoes." True enough, there were potatoes looking innocently on the counter. "Alright Nate?"

"That's fine, Mihael." Near was sitting on the counter, twirling a lock of hair.

Mello let the steak and potatoes cook while Near brought in his toys.

"Not in the kitchen, Nate!" Mello howled as he stepped on a jack.

Near tilted his head to the side. "But I'm bored," he whined.

"Go watch monitors. Catch Kira. Learn how to dance. Just don't have toys in the kitchen."

Near decided to dump the toys _right outside the kitchen_ and settled to watch Mello cook. It was fascinating, he thought, seeing Mello be so precise.

* * *

After dinner (which was delicious, how did Mello become such a chef?) they settled down on Near's bed.

Near was on top of Mello, both kissing urgently. Mello unbuttoned Near's pajama top and rolled so he was on top of the white-haired boy. Near helped Mello with his shirt, eager to begin.

Mello was so scarred, Near thought. He ran a finger down Mello's stomach, following a jagged pink line. Mello shivered.

"Does it hurt?" Near asked.

"Sometimes," Mello muttered. "They all do at some point. Just ghost pains, it's really nothing." He weakly smiled. "But this one-"he shook his hair out of his eyes, so Near could clearly see the burn scar on his face- "hurts the most. I mean-it doesn't hurt right now, but it was hell to get."

Near ran his thumb on the scar, gently, like feathers. "You say it like it was nothing."

Mello trapped him, pulling his chin up. "Now isn't the time for that."

Later, Near would think there was an urgency to the whole thing. Mello seemed on edge, twitchy, anxious. Twenty-five days later would confirm that suspicion.

The bells began to toll at midnight, ringing in 2010 while they were making love. They both stiffened, recalling the church bells of A's funeral.

* * *

_It was June of 1999. Ashley was humming a song with the radio as she was completing a puzzle. It was in a shape of an L, Near thought, looking up from his homework._

_"Did…Did L give that to you?" he asked hesitantly._

_Ashley looked up, startled. "No," she whispered. She brushed her auburn hair from in front of her eyes. They were pretty, a nice greenish-blue color. Near always liked A, looked up to he like she was a big sister._

_The song ended. Ashley completed the puzzle, last white piece clicking into place. She hurriedly dumped it into the cardboard box. Shutting the lid, she seemed to be deep in thought. A turned to Near; what she said he would remember forever. "You like puzzles, N?"_

_Surprised that he had been reduced to a letter, he nodded._

_A pushed the box into his hands. "Take it. Okay? Solve every puzzle, every case. For all the victims and lost ones. Okay, Near?"_

_Near nodded again. Why was she talking like this?_

_Later, the children heard a howl coming from the bathroom. It was Backup, L's second and Ashley's boyfriend._

_"No, no! Ashley, stay with me. Help! Rodger, Watari! Anyone? Oh, God, _Autumn_." Near walked by the bathroom and stared in shock. Backup was holding Ashley-Autumn?-blood covering the sink, their clothes. He was sobbing._

_"Sis?" Near asked. Ashley was still, her eyes shut._

_Backup turned around. "Near, go get Watari. Please," he said, anguish coloring his calm façade._

_Near turned and ran, bumping into Mello._

_"Whoa, Near. What's up?" Mello asked. Breathless, Near told him. Mello stiffened, in shock._

_The funeral was the worst. Everyone dressed in black mourning clothes, the church bells tolling, the bright day mocking them. Backup stayed out at the grave until Near collected him at dusk._

_All the tears shed; Backup was so hollow but so mad. "She shouldn't have died," he rambled. "She could have lived until she was seventy. _Seventy!_ Not sixteen." Near said nothing, looking at the ground. "It's all L's fault! That's it, I'm leaving!" Near looked up in surprise, but Backup was gone, black clothes and hair blending in with the shadows._

* * *

"It's alright, Nate," Mello said, stroking Near's hair, holding him tight as Near sobbed.

"Alright," Near cried brokenly.

"Yeah, don't worry." Near fell asleep, hand holding Mello's. Mello smiled. "Damn kid. I never figured out how you found my name."

"Matt helped me," Near said, feigning sleep. "He got the password and opened up the database of names on Roger's computer. It hadn't been looked at for years."

"So what's Matty's? What's L's?" he asked excitedly.

Near smiled, eyes still shut, head lying on Mello's chest, fingers tracing scars. "Not telling." Their legs intertwined.

"Fine," Mello grumbled, put out.

Sleep came to Mello, surprisingly. He hadn't slept well for ages. Insomnia ran through the Wammy children's' veins.

All he needed was Near and all Near needed was him.

* * *

When Near woke up, Mello was dressing.

"Where you goin'? It's 2:00 AM, Mihael." Near always talked groggily when he woke up, the blonde thought amusedly.

"I gotta put the final touches on my plan, Nate," Mello said, kissing Near's pink lips.

"Alright," Near said. "Be back soon, Mihael. It gets lonely, here."

Mello nodded, unable to respond with the lump in his throat. "I love you, Nate," the scared one said.

"Love you, Mihael." Near softly said.

Mello opened the window and pulled his hood up.

"Use the door," Near demand, pushing himself up in the bed on his elbows.

"Next time," Mello laughed.

* * *

There was no next time. When Near heard, he demanded to see the body. It was scarred, burned almost beyond recognition. They said the cause of death was unknown, but Near knew it was a heart attack.

"Oh, Mihael, you left me alone," Nate said numbly, holding the hand of the corpse.

This was Mihael's gift to Near. Proof for to close the Kira case. But Nate didn't care at the moment. He closed his eyes, unshed tears threatening to spill.

It was time to leave. Near kissed the corpse's forehead and said, "I'll remember you, laughing. I'll remember every kiss, every touch. I'll catch Kira. I'll eat more chocolate."

And with that resolve, Nate River left Mihael Keehl.

When he caught Light Yagami, Near could swear he saw L and behind him, Mello, standing next to a goggled Matt. He was smiling and saying, "I knew you were number one for a reason!"

* * *

Wow, I think this the longest oneshot that I made. Hopefully, Mello wasn't too OOC.

By the way, Backup is Beyond Birthday, L's original second.

Thank you, animelvr23, for wanting a What's Your Real Name sequel. (This is it.) This is dedicated to her and GothiLalita (who's on dA).

Nierx


End file.
